


Mrs. Lannister

by Anonymous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Older Woman/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jon/Cersei PWP.Warning: Modern Au. Implied cheating. Don't like, don't read.Excerpt:After cleaning herself up, she went to her study room on the first floor of her house to check and respond to some emails. After god knows how long, she heard a sudden sound through her windows. Cersei sighed in her seat and noticed her windows were unlocked. Grumbling, she walked over to secure them but her head snapped in an instant and her eyes settled on a sight that made her remain motionless. It takes a second or two for her to sink what she was witnessing, even though it was right before her eyes. It was her neighbor's son, Jon Snow plowing the shit of a brown-haired girl from behind. The girl was on her hands and knees, and Jon was fucking her like that, from behind.





	Mrs. Lannister

After a frenetic day at work, Cersei was glad to be back home. The house was empty as she had expected. Her husband Jaime Lannister and his little shite of a brother took Joff, Tom, and Cella camping. They invited her, but Cersei would rather spend time in a prison cell than to go camping in the woods. She drank in the silence of her house through every pore, soothed by its meditative quality.  
  
  
  
After cleaning herself up, she went to her study room on the first floor of her house to check and respond to some emails. After god knows how long, she heard a sudden sound through her windows. Cersei sighed in her seat and noticed her windows were unlocked. Grumbling, she walked over to secure them but her head snapped in an instant and her eyes settled on a sight that made her remain motionless. It takes a second or two for her to sink what she was witnessing, even though it was right before her eyes. It was her neighbor's son, Jon Snow plowing the shit of a brown-haired girl from behind. The girl was on her hands and knees, and Jon was fucking her like that, from behind.  
  
  
  
The boy lived alone with his mom. His mom, Lyanna Snow was a hotshot tv reporter and the boy went to the same school as Cersei's children. Joffery loathed the boy mainly out of jealousy. Jon was everything that Joff wished to be. He was attractive, captain of the high school soccer team, and everyone in their gated community loved the boy. Tommen looked up to him and Myrcella had a slight bit of crush on him.  
  
  
  
The sound flesh slapping against flesh filled Cersei's ears. The girl was on the bed, her ass lifted high in the air and her body was forced on the bed. The boy's eyes were looking down like he was observing himself slide in and out of the brown haired girl.  
  
"Fuck!" the girl's voice was muffled. "Oh fuck, Jon, make me cum!" Something was familiar about the voice. Cersei lowered her eyeglasses from her blonde hair and drew a sharp breath as she realized who the girl was. It was Margaery Tyrell, her son's girlfriend. Cersei always knew the doe-eyed girl was a slut and the scene that she was witnessing proved it. Cersei quickly took out her phone and snapped a few pics. Hopefully, this will be enough for her to threaten the Tyrell girl to leave her son alone. She lowered her mobile and watched the little slut shudder and grab the covers with her fists as Jon drove into her harder, and harder.  
  
  
  
The screams of the girl didn't stop him, though his hands grabbed her hips and he worked himself into her over and over. Cersei suddenly felt weak-kneed and full of heat. When was the last she got fucked like that? She couldn't remember.  
  
  
  
Cersei watched in the new-found fascination as Jon slammed into Margaery again.  
  
  
  
"Fuck her!" Cersei muttered, only for her to hear. The boy increased his pace as if he heard Cersei's command. "Hurt that little slut." And again. "Make her scream until she can't take anymore."  
  
  
  
Cersei watched with a determined focus as the boy pounded into that tight little cunt. The girl screamed as she came clutching the sheets and muffling her sound using one of the pillows. The boy finished soon after that and joined the doe eyes slut on the bed. It was only then Cersei felt that sweat was streaming down her face. She closed her window and went to the showers to seek relief for her sudden hotness.  
  
  
  
The following day, she woke up from a tired but a blissful sleep. After releasing herself in the bathtub, she masturbated two more times the previous night using her golden colored vibrator and the scene that was planted in her head.  
  
  
  
It was midday when she heard the doorbell rang. Her breath caught in her throat when she opened the door. Standing outside her door was the same boy whom she watched yesterday, as he fucked her son's girlfriend raw and hard.  
  
  
  
"Morning, Mrs. Lannister," the boy greeted. He was wearing sports shorts and tee, both in black. He looked like he was just coming from the gym. There was a package on his hands. "This was delivered on my doorsteps," he said delivering her the package. It was the LED replacement she ordered for her pool.  
  
  
  
"Bless you, Jon. I don't know why they keep messing up the delivery."  
  
  
  
"It's no problem, Mrs. Lannister," the boy replied with a pleasant smile. The boy on her doorsteps looked far different than the one she witnessed yesterday from her study.  
  
  
  
"Come in," she said opening the door wide for him to enter. "I'm preparing some lemonade."  
  
  
  
"It's alright. I should get back home," the boy replied.  
  
  
  
"I insist, Jon," Cersei said with a kind smile. The boy nodded and went inside her home. The smell of his sweat flaring into her nose, in a good way of course. Cersei placed the package on the kitchen counter and filled two glasses of Lemonade, offering one to Jon.  
  
  
  
She opened the package and took out the LED. She read the instructions on how to fit the Led in her pool and grumbled in frustration as the instructions weren't clear.  
  
  
  
"Is there a problem, Mrs. Lannister?" she overheard the voice of the other occupant.  
  
  
  
"It's nothing. I want to fit this in my pool, but my husband isn't here to do it," she replied. "He took the kids to the camping trip."  
  
  
  
"If you don't mind, I could do it," Jon replied finishing his lemonade.  
  
  
  
"It's alright. I don't want to burden you, Jon."  
  
  
  
"I insist, Mrs. Lannister," the boy said taking the package from her hands. "I fixed this same LED in our pool as well and it's pretty straightforward."  
  
  
  
"You sure?"  
  
  
  
"Positive," the boy said walked out to the pool area. The water was full and clean.  
  
  
  
"You want me to drain it?" Cersei asked.  
  
  
  
"Nah. I was going to take a shower anyway."  
  
  
  
"I will bring you some towels," she said and left Jon alone. As she went to bring some towels, she caught the look of Jon snow from her bedroom windows. He was stripped down to his boxers and his pale white skin and that rock hard body did something to her stomach. A wicked idea formed in her head.  
  
  
  
Five minutes later, she was in the pool area.  
  
  
  
Jon was submerged in the water, to fit the LED. Cersei placed the towel and the sunscreen lotion on one of the sunbathing chairs and deposited herself on the another in her black bikini. He got out of the pool as Cersei was applying the sunscreen on her legs.  
  
  
  
"It's done, Mrs. Lannister," she heard. She looked, and Jon was standing in front of her, in just his boxers.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Jon," she said with a smile. She heard him gulp as she rubbed the lotion over her chest.  
  
  
  
"You are welcome," the boy breathed out.  
  
  
  
"Jon?" she called out as he bent down to pick up his dress. The boy turned around, water dripping down his delicious body.  
  
  
  
"Could you?" Cersei started holding the sunscreen up to him. "Apply this on my back."  
  
  
  
The boy nodded frantically and took the sunscreen from her hands. With a seductive smirk, Cersei adjusted the chair and turned around. The first touch of his slick hands made her jump.  
  
  
  
He rubbed the sunblock on, and Cersei was very conscious of the fact that she loved his hands on her. And he hadn’t even begun… After he’d covered her shoulders and back with tantalizingly light touches, he began to rub and massage, focusing on her shoulders.  
  
  
  
Cersei just about melted beneath his fingertips. “Mmmm,” she hummed as he worked at a tense spot on her neck.  
  
  
  
Her mind goes crazy as his hands worked on her back, running wild with the things she’d like him to do with his hands. His hands moved down her back, rubbing deep into her muscle tissue. He worked to the sides of her waist, kneading. She moaned when his arms were placed just about her side boobs.  
  
  
  
His hands nearly made Cersei's skin melt on the spot from those sharp claw-like fingers of his. She wanted Jon to a lot more deeper than that. Cersei let out soft heavenly satiated sighs as Jon massaged her the sides of her breasts. Never once had she felt such soft loving hands caress all around her body like that. Of course, that was until now.  
  
"Mmmm. You have talented hands, Jon," Cersei moaned softly with a satisfying smirk on her face.  
  
Jon's soon moved his hands down to Cersei's hips, applying more lotion onto his hands, spreading it onto her smooth, curvaceous hips.  
  
"That's enough, Jon," she said abruptly. With a smirk, she turned and saw him watching her with hungry eyes. "Now lie back. I want to return the favor."  
  
"It's alright, Mrs...," Cersei shut him up by placing a finger on his lips. She traced her fingertips along his snowy white skin, "Lie back," she commanded, and Jon obeyed like a puppy. She squeezed a generous amount of SPF on his back and spread it all around his back.  
  
"Such a glorious body," she moaned as she ran her hands along his spine. "It should be worshipped." And worshipping, she did.  
  
"Turn around!" she said wanting to apply the SPF on his chest.  
  
"It's alright, Mrs. Lannister."  
  
"C'mon. I want to apply this on your chest." Jon turned around reluctantly and it was then she noticed a big tent on his boxers. Cersei stared at the length of it and smirked at the reaction she had on him. Without a second thought, she climbed on top of him and positioned her legs on either side of his lap. She was still in her bikini, and he was in his boxers. Slowly she sank herself on his lap and moaned at the contact. Her cunt on his crotch, feeling his hardness. With a moan, she rubbed herself on his again, again and again, marveling the sensation. She wants. She needs more.  
  
She looked at Jon who was watching her. She slowly undid the laces of her top and his eyes instantly settled on her tits. She took both of his hands and brought them to her breasts.  
  
  
  
He fondled her exposed breasts. His hands cupped around her instinctively, and she could hear his breathing quicken just from that and let out a lustful cry at that unexpectedly hard grip.  
  
  
  
Cersei continued to grind, her bikini bottom was already wet with arousal, as she worked herself harder and harder against his thigh.  
  
  
  
Jon’s hand had left from her tits and shifted towards her thigh to grab at her ass, and maybe he was trying to pull her closer, but all he was doing was giving her more of the pressure she needed. He was panting, stuttering her name in a struggle to get the sounds out.  
  
  
  
Friction peaked, frustration melted, and Cersei threw her head back with pleasure as she finally touched her orgasm. Her thighs shuddered helplessly with the impact, but Jon was there to hold her in place while she rode out that little wave of pleasure.  
  
  
  
That rush of pleasure made her want more almost immediately. Cersei rose to her knees so she could slip her wet bottom down her thighs and slither out of them before tossing them aside.  
  
  
  
She bent her body on top him and swirled the tip of her tongue around the outer shell of his ear and sucking his lobe between her teeth for a little nip. "You want me, Jon?" she asked and received only a frantic nod from the boy.  
  
  
  
"You are such a good boy, and I think it's time for the reward," she purred. She slowly opened her thighs wide so that they were on the outside of his legs, her toes merely touching the ground for leverage. She raised up slightly and reached between her legs to grab his thick shaft. Placing it at her dripping entrance, she gradually lowered herself onto his rock hard cock. When she was fully impaled, she had to pause for a moment and savor the feeling of being full.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Lannister," the boy moaned as she started rotating her hips. She could feel him sliding into her deeper and deeper. She could see his eyes lose focus.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm!," she moaned as she started to ride him hard and fast. Jon groaned as Cersei rode his cock with increasing abandon, coating it with the warm wetness of her juices as she impaled herself on its length.  
  
The boy quickly caught up and used his strength to lift her as she was nothing and started thrusting into Cersei from beneath.  
  
"Yes!Yes!Yes!!!!" she screamed as Jon thrust into her hard and fast. She was in heaven. It was too good for her to handle. She had never ever experienced something like this. Time was lost as she didn't know how long they kept fucking. She started shaking and nearly shouting as her peak approached.  
  
Jon's moans, his heavy breathing and the way that his cock twitched and jerked inside her told Cersei that he was getting close. Then, she could see nothing at all, as the world shifted its center to this one point, this one last thrust and she came harder the second time around, as his seed filled her up as well.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Unknown to both of them, Margaery was hiding in the bushes and witnessing what's been happening between her boyfriend, Joffery's mother and her next door neighbor. Margaery smirked as she snapped a few pics of them.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want a sequel with Jon/Cersei/Margaery.


End file.
